The invention relates to an arrangement on a flat card or roller card having a cylinder and at least one doffer, especially for processing cotton and/or synthetic fibres, in which the cylinder and the doffer each have an all-steel clothing having saw teeth.
A clothing on the cylinder and a clothing on the doffer of a carding machine each have a point density per square inch (ppsi). The number of points per unit area (ppsi) has a not insignificant effect on the carding operation. The point counts of the cylinder and doffer clothings must be matched to one another. It is generally the case that the higher the point count, the better is the carding operation up to a certain optimum. That optimum is highly material-dependent. Fine fibres have to be processed with a larger number of points, because more fibres are present for the same material throughput.
JP 62-62919 discloses the provision in a carding machine of a point density of 864 per (25.4 mm)2 for the cylinder clothing and of 359 per (25.4 mm)2 for the doffer. The production rate of the carding machine is insufficient with a ratio of 2.40 between the point count of the cylinder and the point count of the doffer.